


Property Of

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Even her underwear, F/M, She stencils her name on everything she owns, Sterile needles I promise, Swank thinks it's cute though, Tattoos, like everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrin stencils her name on everything she owns. Swank thinks it's cute, and wouldn't mind if he had her name stenciled on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property Of

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I think I was half asleep. I hope y'all get cavities, 'cause this is pretty darn cute.

Katrin woke up the morning after she and Swank had hooked up to find the man nowhere in sight. She rolled her eyes as she slid out of bed. Of course he's the type to just love and leave. He owns a goddamn casino.

"Good morning doll."

Katrin just about jumped out of her skin and whirled around to face a fully dressed Swank. She was wearing just her panties. "Dammit, don't sneak up on me. If I had my gun, you would've been dead!"

Swank laughed. "Are ya lookin' for this?" he asked, holding up her bra. She reached for it and he held it up further. She knew she cursed her height for a reason. "'Property of Katrin Smirnov'." He arched a brow at her. "You write your name on all your clothes?"

Katrin huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. Maybe they would distract him and she could snatch her bra back. "It's a designer bra," she snapped. "Not many like it left. Can I have it back now?"

Swank reluctantly handed the strapless checkered number back to her and watched her snap it on. "Y'know, Benny would have liked that one."

"He did," she answered nonchalantly as she wriggled into her jeans. Her hips were a little too wide, but jeans were hard to come by. "Liked that it matched his suit. He thought I wore it on purpose. It's just the only one I've got." She zipped her Kings jacket up, low enough to display some cleavage, before she turned to Swank. "I'll try and find a pinstripe one to match your suit, if ya like."

"No thanks, doll. I'd rather you not match me like that." She laughed and took her weapons from him. "Although, I couldn't help but notice you had it stenciled on the inside of your holsters and on the barrels of your pistols as well. And on your bladed gauntlet." She paused in fastening the belt around her hips. "Ya care to explain?"

"I've been robbed plenty of times," she shrugged, buckling the belt. She pulled the gauntlet onto her fist. "I've got my name stenciled on everything, even my boots. Shit, I'll stencil it on you too, just to keep the riff raff away. I'm a one-man woman, once I put my mind to it."

Swank slid his hands to her hips. "And I'm a one-woman man." He kissed her gently. "I wouldn't mind if you stenciled your name on me, doll face."

Katrin laughed and flicked his temple. "It was a joke, Swank. I trust you not to take another broad behind my back." She pulled herself away from him to pull her boots on. "I mean, if you do, I hear Tommy wouldn't mind taking over The Tops …" She gave him a look over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it, doll." He kissed her forehead. "You be safe out there, baby. Come back to me in one piece, you hear?"

Katrin smiled as she started for the door. "You got it, baby. I'll bring you back something nice, you just keep my casino safe as houses."

Swank laughed as he walked her out. Her casino. She had given him the deed when she pried it from Benny's cold dead hands. She just helped him run it when she was home. "I love you," he said, just before she opened the door leading out to the Strip.

"I love you too," she said with that beautiful smile of hers, and then she was gone.

When she came home that night, she wrote her name across his chest with a needle. He grit his teeth through the pain; love made him do crazy things.


End file.
